futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Ptolemais Ibrahim (Kingdom of Egypt)
Ptolemais Bahiyyah Ibrahim (Arabic :' إبراهيم بهية بطولوميس') (Greek : Πτολεμαΐδας Όμορφη Αβραάμ), also known by Queen Ptolemais or Queen Ibrahim. originally born as Almira bint Khaled al-Jawahir (Arabic : الأميرة بنت خالد بن-جواهر) is the current Queen consort of the Kingdom of Egypt and the wife of King Mahmoud Ibrahim of Egypt. Queen Ibrahim ascended to the throne when President Mahmoud Ibrahim eliminated what became of Mohamed Morsi's new regime during the 2011 Arab Spring and turned Egypt into a monarchy following its nationalism to rival Saudi Arabia's monarchy. Birth/Childhood Ptolemais Ibrahim was born as Almira al-Jawahir in the city of Ismaila in northern Egypt, born to Khaled al-Jawahir and Mubarakah Abdul-Hamid, both devout members of the Muslim Brotherhood. Her father was a prominent sheikh and imam, she came from a prominent family. Each year, the family went to the hajj, the Muslim pilgrimage to Mecca. Almira studied in Saudi Arabia for college, where she often criticized the fatwah laws of women, her criticizing was often limited as she received frequent threats of death penalty. Marriage and Name Change In the 2015 presidential elections in Egypt, Mahmoud Ibrahim ran against Julius Marcus Jabba, a Greek Orthodox from Alexandria. Due to the Muslim Brotherhood's influence on Egypt's government, Jabba was ousted out of the elections and replaced with a Muslim alternate. Almira al-Jawahir joined Ibrahim's campaign against Mohamad Morsi. The relations between Ibrahim and Al-Jawahir became more romantic rather than political, that Ibrahim nearly forgot his political goal. Mahmoud Ibrahim was highly appealing to Egypt's non-Muslims, although he was a Muslim. Because of this, Ibrahim defeated Morsi in a landslide. Mahmoud Ibrahim grew fond of Al-Jawahir and saved her from an assassination attempt carried out by Saudi militants in Egypt which Ibrahim believed to have had connections to Morsi. In 2016, Egypt underwent a cultural renaissance that praised all of the cultures that have thrived in Egypt, ranging from ancient Egyptian, Greek, Jewish, Persian and Roman influence. Many Egyptians even adopted names of these respective cultures. Almira changed her first name to Ptolemais (Greek :' 'Πτολεμαΐδας) and married Mahmoud Ibrahim on June 5, 2016. Ibrahim fell in deep love with her, than he oftenly called her Bahiyyah (Arabic : جميل) which means "beautiful", she eventually adopted this name as part of her official documented name. They named their two sons Hercules and Aladdin, and their daughter Zenobia since she was highly embrasing of the history of Greek influence in Egypt. Mahmoud Ibrahim hired a teacher to teach Ptolemais the Greek language, which became useful when the family visited Greece on July 4, 2016. Many speculated that she would convert to the Greek Orthodox Church but she dismissed that claim, saying, "I am a proud Arab and Muslim, and am fascinated with Greek-Egyptian history" and justified that rebuttal with a pilgrimage to Mecca that same year. Ascension to the Throne In 2017, Egyptian resentment towards the Muslim Brotherhood grew at the same time that Wahabism and Islamic resentment against non-Muslims were taking place in Saudi Arabia. At this point, most Egyptians were willing to revert Egypt into a monarchy and eliminate the Muslim Brotherhood from the government. Following King Abdullah's purging of Christians and other non-Muslims in Saudi Arabia, President Mahmoud Ibrahim responded by allowing Egypt to revert to a monarchy and royalizing his family as the House of Ibrahim (Arabic : منزل المواطن إبراهيم). Ptolemais Ibrahim ascended to the throne as Egypt's Supreme Queen who shared power with her husband King Mahmoud Ibrahim. Their sons, Hercules Ibrahim and Aladdin Ibrahim were coronated as princes of Egypt along with Zenobia Ibrahim's ascension to princesshood. Queen Ibrahim expelled all members of the Muslim Brotherhood from Egypt's government. During the Saudi-Egyptian War, Queen Ptolemais armed herself against the invading Israeli and Saudi armies in Egypt while Ibrahim was busy trying to fight the invaders. The Saudi and Israeli forces never reached the palace or any proximity close to it, Ptolemais later recalls it a memory. Although she could see them approaching, she claims that one of them had even tried to shoot her and she shot back, unknowing if she ever killed the guy. Relations With other Arab Princesses/Royalty Ptolemais oftenly denounced Saudi Arabian Princess Ameera al-Taweel's plea for the Arabs to remain united on the prerequisites to the Saudi-Egyptian War. However, after the Saudi-Egyptian War and Ameera al-Taweel's ascension to the throne as Queen of Saudi Arabia along with the expulsion of the House of Saud and the royalizing of the House of Talal, Ptolemais was very delighted to see another female Arab and Muslim ruler, that she even accepted an invite by Al-Taweel to a royal dinner in Riyadh. She has worked to improve relations between she and Al-Taweel, to settle differences. Both have gone on trips to Israel to visit the Dome of the Rock and the Western Wall. Ptolemais Ibrahim has had long connections with Queen Rania of Jordan, and most of Jordan's monarchs. Ptolemais often had a high appreciation of Jordan's rulers. She often referred to Egypt, Saudi Arabia and Jordan as the "three great Arab kingdoms of modern-times" and has worked well with other Arab monarchs to improve social connections between the two nations. Avdulla Tzinai, an Israeli Arab prince was been working with Queen Ptolemais to give Jerusalem a holier status in Islam. Viewpoints on Religious and Political Issues Queen Ptolemais has also been known to give non-Muslims of Egypt a higher status and better treatment than they had during the regime that Mohamad Morsi had created during the 2011 Arab Spring riots. She was a strong supporter of the war against Wahabism and Fatwahism in Egypt, and worked to combat the threat of the Muslim Brotherhood in Egypt, something that did not sit well with her parents who were devout members of the Muslim Brotherhood. She said, "In the end, Muslim, Christian, Jewish; Arab, Berber, Persian, Indians, Chinese, Filipinos, we are all Egyptians, who are unified by the dialect of the Arabic language". Currently Queen Ptolemais is trying to get the Dome of the Rock to be open to non-Muslims with strict regulations regarding maximum capacity and human activity that may threaten its sacredness. Some conservative Musims see Ptolemais as a threat to Islam. Queen Ptolemais has also built refugee rooms in her palace for Christians who had flee Saudi Arabia, and has allowed Christians to become part of the palace's populace. While Queen Al-Taweel opposes Assyria's creation a state, Ptolemais has a rather neutral stand on it. She said, "If they want to become a state, let them do it. Kudos to Philippus Severus for doing so, I could seriously care less what goes on in Iraq or Assyria as long as it does not harm Egypt's beauty. I have to give the Assyrians a lot of credit for helping defend Egypt from the Arabian animals". Category:Kingdom of Egypt Category:Mahmoud Ibrahim